Darkness of the Dungeons
by Larkspur1
Summary: Death was the only option for me.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters…

A/N: Hehe…This is my first Draco fic (I got addicted to Draco fics just a few weeks ago) and I'm pretty sure that it won't be as good as the others but I do hope that you guys will like it as it is. I promise I will try and improve myself...just for your convenience. ^___^ Hope you enjoy this one!! Please Review!

Darkness of the Dungeons

By Larkspur

Prologue

It was a chilly October night when I was looking down from the window of the Owlery at about dinnertime. It was Halloween and I was sure nobody would be up in that tower that night. They were all laughing their bloody heads off as they drank until they dropped. 

What idiotic fools…

I turned my mind back to the window. The Owlery was more than 20 stories high and I could barely see the trees of the Forbidden Forest from where I stood. 

Then just as I climbed on the window pane, everything just suddenly flashed before my eyes. My whole life just did. And nothing seemed to be important to me anymore. 

My father…ah, yes, the master of the Malfoys…or perhaps the one whom I'm supposed stay loyal to forever. The person whose footsteps I should retrace and follow…but he's already nothing but someone I thought I knew. A father he never was to me. So why should I bother being a son to him?

Hogwarts, this bloody school, was no more important than the owls surrounding me. It was nothing but a burden to what I wish to accomplish. Yet, it has been my home away from home for the pass years. That was, however, the only reason I continue to attend this school. Nothing more is to be liked about Hogwarts. 

My riches and treasures, my inheritance...the whole Malfoy wealth…there is no future with it. Most of it has been made out of pure trickery and cheating. What more is it than a pile of rubbish? 

Nothing seemed to be worth staying for. My life was a mistake.

I took a deep breath as I ran my fingers through my un-gelled blonde hair. I put my right foot forward in midair and closed my eyes.

 Death was the only option for me.

Tbc?...

This is the prologue of this story…there's more to come later!! Hope you like it!! ^_____^ Please review!!!   


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its properties!!! Don't sue me!

A/N: This is the first chapter of Darkness of the Dungeons and I hope you like it!! Please review!! ^___^

Darkness of the Dungeons

By Larkspur

Chapter One

I opened my eyes one morning, waiting for my vision to get in focus. As it slowly did, I lay on my king-sized bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing that I could go back to sleep once again. 

Why do I even need to wake up everyday? 

I closed my eyes and then opened them again, now getting a better view. There were small cracks on the corners of ceiling…the cracks I had made before with knives. I threw them, of course. Eventually, they all landed on all of the ceiling's corners. Probably it was because of my anger that day. 

My father had broken his promise. He had told me we were going on abroad together…to bond or something. I had waited for that day for so long but, when I got home one afternoon, the phone rang with an unexpected announcement. He was already in another country doing some business. He never really looked at me as a son…

But enough about the past. Thinking about it is just a bloody waste of time.

As my eyes traveled to my huge door-sized window, I realized that the golden lined curtains were tied and dragged to the sides of the window, letting the sun shine in my dark-hued room. It was blinding, really. I wasn't used to the sun anymore. For the past few months of summer, I was locked up in the manor without a single sight of sunlight or the outside world. 

Don't get me wrong though. I have still been playing Quidditch and practiced twenty four hours a day to beat that blasted Potter. In fact, that's the only thing I do. But when you live in the Malfoy Manor, there is no use of going out just to amuse yourself. Everything is already in the mansion itself, including the indoor Quidditch field. 

I lazily sat up and saw myself in the mirror hung on the wall right across my bed. I was pale, very pale. My eyes were cold grey and they still looked tired even after a night's sleep. 

I ran my fingers through my silver blonde hair and then sighed. To my disappointment, I looked precisely like my father—superior and all that, no matter what I do.     

There was a sudden crash from outside and then followed by a high-pitched squeal.

Those House Elves… 

I rolled my eyes as I pushed my bedspread away and swung my legs to the side of the bed. Grabbing my dark green velvet robe, I slid it on and hastily slammed the door open. I scurried through the marble-lined floors and corridors that snaked all throughout the manor and quickly headed downstairs. 

When I had reached the massive room of the kitchen, I found trays of sandwiches scattered on the floor and two little House Elves shivering in the corner of the room and one that was nervously picking up the sandwiches. 

"What happened here?!" I demanded.

"Y-Young m-master..." the one cleaning the mess up started. "W-We were…trying to…make b-breakfast for y-young master…we...is not good. We is just new!"

 "W-We is deeply sorry!"  Another cried as it galumphed towards my feet. "P-Please forgive us!"  

"I am surrounded by incompetence!" I stomped out of the room, furious. 

It was the first wake of the morning and something had already gone wrong. What else could ruin my day? 

Unfortunately, I had to say that. By the time I had taken a bath and gelled my hair back, I entered my father's room to find an owl carrying a note stating something I didn't want to follow. 

My father, Lucius Malfoy, had given me a list of things that he wants me to do and when he wants me to do them. It's already bad enough that he controls my entire life but then there can always be something worse. Attached to the list was a very brief letter that went something like: 

_To Draco,_

_On the other piece of parchment that was sent to you has the written responsibilities and obligations you are required to do. I reckon that it is best if you do them. For your information, I won't be having dinner in the manor for certain reasons. I will be in a business trip and I won't be back until next week. Please take care of everything there.  _

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_Best regards, _

_Lucius__ Malfoy_

The worst part of the letter was that he wrote it in a way that made me feel like I was no more than one of his business associates. Given the fact of me being his only son, he sure doesn't seem to notice it. 

I sighed as my eyes ran through the list. Included in it was to make phone calls to my father's so-called friends to tell them to cancel their lunch meeting. Then there was also to tell the House Elves to deliver a few packages. But the most horrible thing he could write is a one-by-one step on how I should dress. This was the reason why I never blended in the crowds. I was always told to wear something more formal (and sometimes more expensive) than others. And to my dismay, I got used to it. 

Sixteen years of doing the same things for my father was never really entertaining. In fact, it was pure hell. But I had no choice but to do as he says. The only way to liaise with my father was to give him the impression of obedience. I never was allowed to loosen myself up. I was like a bird trapped in a cage that didn't have an open hole.  

After hours of strolling around the manor with nothing more than a list and a broom in my hands, I found myself flying across the living room out of boredom. As I passed the huge picture window of the room, I saw a couple of kids flying on their brooms around the fields that surrounded the Malfoy Manor. I felt miserable of myself. I actually pitied myself for being locked up in this manor. I wanted to be with them for the reason that they were free. Free from this life of mine. The bloody life that I never wanted to live. The life that's embraced in full darkness and treachery handed down from my father. It was beginning to kill me. I wanted to run from it. I wanted to run away…run away from all this…    

Tbc?...........

Yay!!! I finally finished this!!! Hooray!!! Please don't forget to review!! Thanks!!! ^_______^


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its properties.

**A/N: **Sorry it took sooooo long for the second chapter to be done. Homework had to be done… --;; Hope you like it though!! Please tell me if it needs more improvement… :P

****

**Darkness of the Dungeons**

By Larkspur

****

**Chapter Two**

****

Two days passed and nothing changed. My whole house was still dark and everything was in their places. The curtains of my room were still tied, my hair was still gelled and I was still under the name Malfoy…not that I could actually change that. Malfoy's a great name…I just didn't like the one carrying it.

I sighed as rain fiercely knocked on my window.

I was still wearing my clothes from the other day and I didn't sleep a single minute since then. I was sitting on the floor facing the window—motionless—thinking of things I never expected to occur to me.

Am I really happy? Am I okay with this life? Am I just going to bloody sit here in this bloody floor for the rest of my life?

There was a knock on my door.

"It's open," I said lifelessly.

A House Elf came in. I didn't move but I knew he was shivering like hell. His voice croaked and his footsteps were unsteady.

"D-Dinner's r-ready, sir."

I just waved my hand lazily and then he left. I closed my eyes, trying to envision a place I would want to stay in. Nothing came in my mind. It must have been because of the noise the rain was making or the unutterable emotion I have been feeling. But whatever it was, it made my thoughts drain right out of me as if I were an open faucet.

I whispered to myself words. "Run away…"

I opened my eyes, apparently surprised to what I have just said. _Run away. _Those were words that I had forbidden myself to say out loud until that moment. I never run away. I never escape from what ever happens in my life. I stand firm to what I decide. I never run away…

Or maybe I have…

My pale-colored eyes looked out of the window. The rage of the rain began to soften, my thoughts became clearer.

I have been running away from my own freedom.

At the long, well-varnished dinner table, I was playing with my soup as I read this morning's Daily Prophet silently. I flipped from page to page until I came upon an article about a promotion in the Ministry of Magic.

Arthur Weasley just had a promotion in the Ministry and all were invited for his celebration party the day before.

I grunted at the sight of the picture of seven grinning redheads. The Weasley family was moving around excitedly in the picture and the familiar friend of that Potter was smiling so wide that his mouth can slip right off his face.

I moved my eyes to another carrot-top. Percy Weasley. I rolled my eyes in disgust. He, I knew, was a prefect before and had become a Head Boy in Hogwarts. He was an idiotic bossy know-it-all and that he had only been chosen to become Head Boy because Dumbledore favored the Weasleys. I had a couple of demerits because of him but that doesn't matter anymore. He was gone of Hogwarts and I was chosen prefect just last year.

And then I caught view of his little sister, appearing right behind him. She was a shy girl but can be quite aggressive sometimes. I have seen her a couple of times in the school grounds but never really cared about her.

Suddenly, as I watched her small smile hidden behind her most cheerful eyes, I felt once again the feeling of undeniably irritating emotion within myself. I have tried to push it away of my thoughts—I really did—yet it was there. Not only have I drowned myself in total depression in my room, I was, at the same time, having felt the envy for others. The time when I found myself staring at the children running around, to the whispered words I had just said on that night and to this feeling of jealousy for the Weasleys' joyous life were all unmistakably wrong. They were facts, I had to admit, but they were impossible facts. They were things I never thought of experiencing.

I shook my head slightly.

What am I thinking?

I started to wonder about my thoughts. I didn't understand why those feelings kept coming back to me. There never was a day when I actually had the time to undergo anything as such.

I was getting annoyed by the way I was acting. Draco Malfoy never ever had a complete breakdown of emotions.

I pushed my chair aside and stood up, placing my hands firmly on the table. I paused for awhile.

"S-Sir?" one of the Elves said worriedly. "You're father t—

I had enough of this.

There was a loud crack of thunder and I was treading heavily towards the door with great anger. I grabbed my cloak, turned the knob and seen before my eyes was a horrible sight. Sweat began to drip down my forehead and then a shiver went up my spine. It was raining so hard again. The wind was strong enough that the trees began to bend so low as if they were to break any minute soon. Everything seemed to be getting off the ground and the thunder crackled loudly as breaking glass.

I walked a step out and felt the forceful drops on feet. I took a deep breath as I continued on out of the Malfoy manor.

This is the only thing I can do for now.

Tbc?.....Please Read and Review!


End file.
